


Going Public

by SmokingThemOutBasements



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Clay is in The Wallows, Closeted Character, Coming Out, M/M, Married Couple, Tony is Bruno Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingThemOutBasements/pseuds/SmokingThemOutBasements
Summary: (Musician Au) Tony and Clay have been together for three years and married for two years. Tony Padilla was widely known for his stage name Bruno Mars and as a ladies man. Clay Jensen was known for his obscure indie band The Wallows. What happens when they finally decided to go public with their relationship?





	Going Public

The sound of cars passing by and the sun coming through the window was how Clay woke up. He was in the king-sized bed under the fluffy white comforter. He groaned and burried his head in the pillow since he remembered he was in a hotel. Also he really wished that his husband was in bed with him. Tony had to go do soundcheck for his performance tonight. 

The two had met at a underground bar in New York. Clay was performing with his band when he saw the Puerto Rican man. They became friends and then slowly they became lover's. Along the way they helped each other through their careers. They both put their input on each other lyrics and sometimes they wrote songs together. Tony had ended up becoming famous while Clay kept playing in underground bars. Of course he didn't mind since he was actually really shy. He had gave Tony his stage name Bruno Mars since Tony asked his opinion on having one in the first place. He mostly wanted one since he still wanted a private life. The fans didn't know he was gay no less married. To the public eye he was a ladies man. He would write songs for Clay but change the pronouns to she. He had proposed to Clay by performing a new song for him in front of everyone yet they didn't know he meant it. 

Clay had been okay with no one knowing he was with Tony but to some point he couldn't stand it. He hated to see girls throw themselves at him and how he had to watch his husband at award shows through the TV. He hated that Tony hardly ever wore his wedding ring. He really hated how he couldn't hold his hand or kiss him. He was honestly getting tired of it. That's why months ago he left. He ignored Tony for weeks yet he couldn't stay away. He just loved him too much. 

Clay stopped thinking about the past and got out of bed. He went to the bathroom and remembered that today was the day. His band was finally noticed. They had released their album and some how people started listening. Their songs were being played on the radio and they were nominated for a Grammy. 

He had took a quick shower and fixed his hair with just a little bit of product. He put on the suit he had and he felt pretty comfortable. He was glad that Tony picked something he liked.

He heard the door open and he turned to see Tony. He was also dressed in a black suit as well. He had the top three buttons undone on his white button up. He was was also holding a bouquet of daisies. 

"Thought these might give you good luck" Tony said handing Clay the flowers while kissing his cheek. 

"Thanks babe" Clay kissed Tony's lips as he held the bouquet. 

"Anything for you cariño" he said. "So the cars are downstairs if your ready" 

"Okay" Clay wished they could ride in the same car but they couldn't. Clay walked out first and met his bandmates in the lobby. 

They got to the red carpet and took pictures. They then had to wait in some line to get interviewed by Giuliana Rancic. 

"Now welcome one of the nominees for new artist of the year, The Wallows" she introduced them as they stood there. She was asking questions and then Clay felt hands on his waist. He jumped and turned around to see Tony. 

"My God you scared me" Clay lightly hit his arm as his bandmates laughed.  His bandmates knew he was married since he wore a wedding ring and the fact that Tony was at their rehearsal a lot. 

"Look who it is. Bruno Mars who's gonna perform tonight" Giuliana said to the camera. "So have you guys met before" 

"You can say that" Tony said chuckling. Clay turned around so that the camera didn't see him blush. 

"Well it was great talking to you guys" Giuliana hugged the band and as Clay was walking away Tony pulled him back for a hug. 

"Love you" he whispered in his ear. 

"Love you too" Clay whispered back. Tony kissed his cheek and let him go. Clay was sure Tony was gonna be asked all night about how he knew him, but he could careless. 

They went inside and took their seats. Clay and the guys were pretty bored. This was why they didn't want to be famous. They just wanted to make music. Finally though it was time to give the award for new artist of the year. 

The said all the nominees and honestly the guess knew they weren't gonna win. 

"And the winner is The Wallows" the presenter said. The guys looked at each other shocked as they stood up. 

They walked up the stage and Clay could hear Tony cheering for him. Clay handed the award to his bandmates as he held the envelope. 

"Hello" he said into the mic. "We would like to thank our parents and our siblings for supporting us. I think we want thank each other since we spend a lot of time together and we're best friends. I would like to thank my husband Tony. I love you so much. Te quiero mucho y me...alegro de que estés... aquí por esto. Al futuro. I hope I didn't butcher that since he's still teaching me how to speak Spanish. Thank you" 

Tony smiled at cute Clay was at trying to speak Spanish. He actually did really good. He just needs to work on his accent. 

Tony ran backstage to get ready for his performance. He also wanted to see Clay. He was walking and as soon as Clay passed him he pulled him close to him. 

"Good job baby. Also Spanish was really good" he whispered in his ear. 

"Nice job lying" Clay's said laughing. 

"I'm not" he pulled away to look Clay in the eyes. 

"You're my husband it's your job to tell me little white lies" Clay whispered so no one heard. 

"If only I can kiss you right now to prove it" 

"Excuse me" Tony turned to see a worker. "You're about to go on Mr. Mars" 

"Alright" he nodded his head at her and looked around. "Um...Steve" he said to one of his hype man's. "Can you take Clay to his spot?" 

"Sure thing man" he lead Clay away as Tony went on his spot on stage. Clay was confused as he was lead to where the crowd was. 

"Wait, Steve!" He shouted at Steve left him right in front of the stage. The lights dimmed as the music started. He realized he never heard this before and Tony showed him all his work. 

Then Tony started singing. 

Never had much faith in love or miracles  
Ooh!  
Never wanna put my heart on the line  
Ooh!  
But swimming in your water is something spiritual  
Ooh!  
I'm born again every time you spend the night  
Ooh!

'Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise

Tony did hip thrusts with the rest of his dancers and Clay couldn't help but blush at his words. 

'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long

Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Ooh!  
Oh, yeah, yeah,  
Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Ooh!

Steve then pulled Clay up onstage which scared the hell out of him. He was then faced with Tony on his knees as he started singing again. 

You bring me to my knees, you make me testify  
You can make a sinner change his ways  
Open up your gates 'cause I can't wait to see the light  
And right there is where I wanna stay

He stood and kept singing to Clay.

'Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah, your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah

He started dancing as he held Clay's hand. Clay couldn't help but start dancing with his husband. He knew he probably looked stupid dancing on on the stage, but Tony's smile made it worth it. 

'Cause you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah, you make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long

Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Can I just stay here?  
Spend the rest of my days here?  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Can't I just stay here?  
Spend the rest of my days here?

When the song was near the end Tony grabbed the ring from his pocket it and put it on his left ring finger. Clay smiled since he hasn't seen the ring since he put it on Tony's finger. He thought he may have thrown it out once he got Clay's name tattooed on him. The song finished and Tony kissed Clay in front of everyone. It honestly felt amazing for the both of them to finally be out to the people about their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments if you want to have series about their married life. Thank you for taking a chance on this au.


End file.
